Gasoline
by Usagi no Baka
Summary: Kagome is a hanyou, but not naturally. So is Inuyasha, he's been one since. They're the main couple, way better summary inside. I'ma long time reder first time writer, sorry if it sux, flame me if you want! .


YO! YO! YO! What's happening my adoring fans? Come on you know you love me! O-Kay, so you don't know who I am, big fricken deal! I'll grow on you! So any who, this is an Inu/Kag fic (duh!). Hee-ah is a summary; **Kagome was ten when her family was murdered, but the scars have been with her throughout the seven years that have passed since. Inuyasha is the most popular kid in school, but he hides a dark secret within his soul. She's a freakish outcast, he's a misunderstood athlete, so can they heal each others internal wounds? **Also, please excuse my tendency towards run-on sentences!

_(Flashback)_

_A dark haired girl leapt off her bus and skipped, giggling up the steps to her family's shrine. She walked in the front door calling, "Mom, Grandpa I'm ho-''. She stopped dead when she spotted the bodies of those very people, laying prostrate on the floor. Her eyes swept from her mother, to her grandfather, and finally up to the man sitting in a chair, her chair, smoking a cigarette. He chuckled softly and stood up, saying "You know, Toots, I almost feel sorry for you. But a job's a job, ye ken?" _

_He pulled a gun out, the very gun that had killed her guardians, and aimed it at her. The girl leapt at him right as he pulled the trigger, causing the gun to misfire and hit her in the left shoulder instead of the head. He was caught unawares, giving her an opportunity to attack, which she took. She used her few seconds of advantage to grab a knife that was sitting on plate of fruit, and whip it at his head. The knife struck her attacker in the neck as she charged him again. The young, ten year old girl grabbed the knife, pulled it out of his neck, and shoved it as hard as she could into his heart, once twice, thrice, until she heard the gurgle of his last breath torn from his lips as his soul was rent from this world._

_Kagome fell to the floor, the the pain and blood loss from the gunshot wound in her shoulder causing her vision to dim. The last thing she saw before falling into unconsciousness was her aunt, a dog youkai called Harumi, bringing her younger brother, Souta, home from school. Her aunt was her only relative with a blood type and so gave Kagome the needed blood for a transfusion._

_Harumi's demon blood caused Kagome to… mutate …into a hanyou._

_(End flashback)_

A now seventeen year old Kagome hit snooze on her alarm and rolled out of bed. She stumbled into the shower to cleanse herself of the sweat from last night's rigorous workout. She groaned as the warm liquid worked the kinks out of her kendo bruised back. She then hopped out of the shower and dressed in hip-hugging baggy black pants and a not-skin-tight-but-not-loose-either black 'beater. She stuffed some other clothes back into the box they had fallen out of and then surveyed her newish-old not-quite-unpacked room. She sighed and grabbed her book bag before proceeding down the steps of the house she had left as a ten year old to live with her aunt Harumi in Ginza. Now, seven years later, she, Souta, and Rumi had saved enough money to get the shrine up and running again.

Moving back from Ginza meant only one thing to Kagome, a new school. For a normal girl, a new school would also have meant new friends, but Kagome had none. She was the mutant half breed, the Goth, the bitch. Only she and her family knew that the latter was untrue, but she had turned down every guy who asked her out. What reason had she to date a guy who called her a freak one minute and next minute wanted to date her? They were all after only one thing anyways, her body. She self admittedly had an o-Kay body, she did train every day, so what else could happen? And her aunt called her beautiful every chance she got, so she couldn't be horrible in the facial department. Nobody, however, (outside the family) believed that the color of her waist-length raven-black tresses hadn't come from a bottle. But what caused her friendlessness, what she despised, what ruined her already shitty life, were the two raven black dog ears perched atop her head. But she never blamed Rumi for those ears; at least she was alive, right?

Anyway, it wasn't Harumi's fault that she was a demon _and_ Kagome's aunt. Harumi's husband, Kagome's uncle, had died of leukemia years before, but Souta and Kagome loved their aunt just as much as they would have if she had been their blood relative.

She entered the kitchen and grabbed some already buttered toast and a note off the table. She read the note as she munched her toast, it read;

"Hey Kag,

Souta and I already left. Your key is on the counter. Have a good first day at your new school!

Love,

Rumi"

Kagome snorted as she thought, "Good day at school, huh? Well, we'll see!"

Kagome had recently taken some money out of her savings account to buy herself a motorcycle. Harumi had wondered if she didn't want a car, or maybe a nice SUV, but Kagome had been watching and reading about choppers her whole life and had always wanted one. She now not only had said chopper and the required license, but also an out of class license to ride bikes more powerful than her own, which made her No Limits. Kagome had no major aspirations to be a racer, street or otherwise, but she had never fully sworn off the idea. She pondered this as she opened the throttle on her bike and took off, roaring down the street and on to her new school. To her 'good day'.


End file.
